Trapped
by Barefooted Cinderella Girl
Summary: What will happen when a black cat kidnaps the princess to his place? Originally a oneshot, now a continuous story
1. Taking the princess

"Just a day like any other… How boring!! Why can't anything exciting happen once in a while? The appearance of X-eggs has reduced a lot lately, or does it have to do with the fact that Tadase-kun and Utau can cleanse X-eggs too? Well whatever, it's so boring!" Little that she knew, that someone was eavesdropping on her…

"Hmmm, so she wants something exciting huh? Well whatever the princess wishes, it shall be granted" Ikuto smirks and goes off preparing the princess' adventure.

3 days later –

The school bells go off, finally! Amu's parents said that they'll spend the week at the countryside, where her grandparents live. Of course she could go too, but she'd rather stay home. Now that she thinks about it, it has been a while since she was home alone. That and the fact that her grandparents are copies of her own parents, they always go "Cool & Spicy" on her. Well, she could always go visit them the next time.

'Let's see… what do you guys want for dinner tonight?" She looked around but she couldn't find Ran, Miki and Su anywhere. "Where the heck did they go?!" after that, she finds a note in her jacket.

_Dear Peasant,_

_I've invited your little commoner friends to a special training camp. Not sure when I'll release them._

_Kiseki_

"… what the…? Oh well, they'll be fine"

"Although that can't be said about you right now" a voice behind her says

Before she could say anything, Ikuto carried her on his shoulder and jumped off.

"Ikuto?! What on earth are you doing?!" Amu was looking down, they were pretty high, even with cat abilities

"You'll see Amu-chan." His suspicious smile made it worse

They finally landed after a couple minutes of hopping, stepping and jumping. Amu noticed they've arrived at someone house. On the nameplate says 'Tsukiyomi'. "What are we doing here…at your house?! What if anyone, what if Utau sees us?!"

"First of all, I live alone. Second of all, I brought you all the way here and all you can worry about is Utau? That hurts Amu"

She didn't say anything, she was too busy hiding her blush and hoped he couldn't hear her heartbeat. Wait a minute, we're here, at his house, he lives alone… We're alone at his house?! "Omggg I think my heart is going to jump out"

"Are you coming in, Amu?" she was worrying so much that she didn't realize he was already inside. She doubted for a while, but she was home alone anyway, so she wouldn't have to worry about curfew and such.

"So what are we doing here?" she was so clueless that it ceased to amuse him.

"Anything you want" it came out more evil than he wanted

"Pervert! Don't even think about doing anything weird!" actually, that was partially a lie, she was so excited about being there, at HIS place, ALONE. Maybe she should take this chance and let him know that she likes him, subtle of course. She wouldn't want him to think that she was easy to get or anything.

"Well we have all the time in the world, your parents aren't here this week right?"

"How did you know that? Have you been peeping in my room again? Jeez Ikuto, spying on people isn't nice you know. You could have at least said hi when you're here" she could feel this huge blush coming up, so she quickly turned away to hide it.

"Hhmmm, so you like me that much" he said while he hugged her and licked her neck. To his surprise, she didn't resist, at all. Even more surprising, she turned around and put her arms around his neck, and gave him a small kiss, on the lips. He just stared at her, he didn't know what to do.

A smile appeared on her face "That's payback for always teasing me!" she burst into laughter and ran from him.

"Oh, are we going to play tag? Fine" He didn't let this chance slip by and ran after her. Luckily for him, his place wasn't that big, and it was at his advantage. It didn't take long to catch her, since he was taller and stronger than her, she couldn't help but surrender. Before she knew it, he took her by the waist, lifted her up making her fall on top of him on the couch. Their eyes met and time just stopped.

He couldn't help it and kissed her, that kiss was just heaven. She put her hands on his cheek and pulled him closer. He tightened the hug by putting his arms all around her waist. Their kiss lasted forever, tender kisses switched with more passionate kisses.

At last, she was the one who broke the kiss, with disappointment from Ikuto's side. "Hey, Ikuto? Did you know?" He looked at her "Know what? That you're adorable?" "Well, close" she giggled. She leaned closer to him and whispered "that I love you". Immediately after that, she bit his ear.

He couldn't help but smile "You'll pay for that, _girlfriend"_ She blushed lightly, she was so happy. After he let that sink in, he started to tickle her until you couldn't breathe anymore. Letting her catch her breath, he pinned her down to the floor and the kissing continued. After all, they had all week.

--

Yay Amuto! Thanks so much for all your reviews in "Trying to love you" ! This idea popped into my head and I just started writing. "Trying to love you" will probably be updated in the weekend. But I'll do my best!


	2. Breakfest

_Ding dong Ding dong Ding dong_

"That's weird, I thought that Hinamori-san told us to come by today, since her parents weren't home anyway"

"Maybe she forgot? Or maybe she had something important that came up…"

--

The sun shone in her eyes, waking her up

"Hmm I wanna sleep…" She turned around to divert her eyes from the sunlight when she felt something warm. She opened her eyes ones more just to see Ikuto lying next to her. Trying not to wake him, she cuddled into his arms, little that she knew, he was already awake.

" Aren't you sneaky" he suddenly whispered in her ears

"I-i-kuto?! You were awake?!"

"Yup. Oh well I don't mind" he closed his eyes as he pulled her closer to him

In fact, she didn't mind either, actually she hoped this would happen. 'I'm such a manipulator' Amu thought to herself. It felt so good to feel him next to her. In her turn, she move closer and put her head near his chest.

"Wow your heartbeat is going really fast, Ikuto"

"Who's fault do you think it is" he looked down and watched her blush. 'Damn she's so cute!'

A sudden growl however disturber their moment.

"Are you.. hungry, Ikuto?" she said half laughing

"…" he felt so embarrassed, especially in front of her

"Alright! Although Su isn't here I'll do my best!" she hurried up and took her clothes to the bathroom to change (Ikuto lend her one of his oversized shirts, one with a cat paw print on it, it looked really good on her in matter of fact)

"Well and I'm going to change, and don't even dare on peeping!"

"I won't" his smile was overly suspicious. As Amu disappeared into his bathroom, he was about to go after her, but then he heard a _click _. "Damn, she found the lock" Ikuto cursed to himself

"Nice try!" he could hear her yell from the other side of the door

Several minutes later, she came out, and as usual, cool & spicy. "So, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked excited

"You."

"Well too bad, 'cause you ain't getting any" she said that while sticking out her tongue at him. She loved teasing him, now she understands the fun of teasing someone.

"Well, too bad, that wasn't a question" he lifted her up and pinned her down on his bed. "Besides, where's my morning kiss, Amu?" Gosh, the way he said her name made him even more irresistible! As she blushed, he moved closer and closer. He stopped when their faces were an inch apart. "Well? How about it?" he couldn't help but smirk, but that very same smirk was replaced by a huge blush when she kissed him. That's it, he snapped again. He pressed his lips on her, waiting for her to kiss back. He wanted to feel every inch of her, he wants her to be his.

He moved his hand to her blouse, and started to unbutton it, very slowly. With every button undone, he claimed her now revealing skin as his own. When he arrived at her neck, he decided to give her a little present.

"Ikuto, that tickles!" she knew what he was doing, but still, it was really hard to lay still.

"All done, now you're all mine and everyone's allowed to see it" he laughed and kiss her neck

"Perv… well, when do you plan on buttoning my shirt again?" she's so asking for it. He decided to button her shirt again, but he used to the same method as he unbuttoned her earlier. Her skin just screamed at him, telling him to want her" He could eventually restrain himself and actually buttoned her up normally. He could tell she was a bit disappointed though.

"Well, are you going to make me breakfast now, Amu? Although I'm not that hungry anymore"

She wanted more, but heck, she still had all week to drive him mad

--

Uwaah that scene was so embarrassing to write . But I decided to leave it this was anyway. I'm taking the advice from a dear reviewer ShadowDragonOfTheMoon, to write a chapter for each day, although it may have more chapters than days because O don't want to squeeze a whole day in one chapter, so I'll just separate each day in two or three parts . Please enjoy!


	3. Goodbye my first love

Her jaw dropped, speechless, not believing it. "Ikuto…" She looked at him and he did the same, not knowing what kind of excuse to give.

"How… HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY LIVE WITH AN EMPTY FRIDGE?!" In front of her was a fridge, just a fridge. No food, at least no edible food, half empty milk cartons. Even the little light in the fridge was about to give in.

"I'm a stray cat?" even though she was right, I did think about how he survived with nearly nothing.

She opens some other nearly empty kitchen cabin, just to find one cabin filled with instant noodles, potato chips in every flavor possible, pockies… in other words, junk food.

"I can't believe you can keep your figure eating all this junk… Let's go shopping, Ikuto. Your fridge pleads for a re-fill."

"Fine, go get changed" you could notice that he didn't want to go

"Huh? I am changed" Amu looked at him with a confused look

"You're not going out in those clothes! I mean, other guys will look" he more or less whispered the second part, but she could still hear him. Now he was the confused one when she started laughing. "What are you laughing at?!"

"You're so cute when you're jealous, but don't worry, why would I want someone else when I have you, _boyfriend_"

Her way of calling me boyfriend was heaven. If he could he would record it into his cell phone and use it as ringtone. And as alarm and use it for incoming messages. Bluntly said, for every function possible.

"Let's go, _girlfriend_" he smirked and she blushed, you know, the usual.

The weather was awesome, the sun was shining and there would be occasional breezes to cool you off. As they entered the supermarket they noticed it was packed with people.

"Wow, I just might get lost in here" as she said that she could feel his warm hand holding hers. "Hold on tight, I won't forgive you if you let go" he turned his head from her but she could notice a light blush. 'Cute…'

After a while their basket became pretty full. Amu insisted that he bought vegetables, even though he hated it. She also insisted on buying some fruit, he could chose, as long if it was fruit. He didn't hesitate and picked strawberries. There was an unusual smirk on his face when he said that, but Amu decided not to pay attention to it.

He could notice other people staring at her, all guys of course. Amu was oblivious as always. It was understandable, she _is_ cute. Especially when she doesn't have her cool & spicy character up and smiles. 'Doesn't matter, she's _my girl_' the thought of that just made him happier. But of course, just to rub it in, whenever he saw someone staring at his girl, he would pull her closer and glare at any guy lusting after Amu. Glaring at guys alone was actually pretty tiring, not to mention that Amu wanted to buy at least one food item from every food category there is, just to fill my fridge. Damn, she was so adorkable when she's excited. He kept watching her happy face, she was so happy just to go shopping. Her happy face suddenly dropped and she stopped walking. Ikuto looked up to see what's wrong, then he was him standing there. Tadase. 'Shit, it was just getting fun too' Ikuto cursed in his mind

"Tadase-kun..? What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same question Hinamori-san, where were you yesterday? We were supposed to meet at your house for a guardian meeting. Don't tell me, you were with_ him_?" Of course we all knew who he meant with that.

"Yeah, so what if she was with me? Geez, can't a guy just spend some time with his girlfriend?"

"G-girlfriend? Hinamori-san, is this true?" Tadase could sense it coming, but asked anyway

Amu could do anything but nod

"But why?! Why the thieving cat of all people?! He's just after the Humpty Lock, that's why he's with you!" Tadase nearly screamed as he realized that they were in a public place

"Hey, that hu-" before Ikuto could finish, Amu interrupted him

"Don't talk about him like that!! How could you? If you were my friend you would understand Tadase-kun!"

"But, I thought we had something…"

"No, you and Amulet Heart had something, not me. Yes I did like you, I liked you for a long time. But you could never see beyond Amulet Heart, did you know how much that hurt?" Amu was near tears, but she couldn't stop herself from saying all this. "Why do you always have to make Ikuto the bad guy?! He loves me for ME, not for my would be self. Even though he always teases me, I know it's his way to show he cares! Please stop judging people if you don't know them"

Both Ikuto and Tadase were speechless by her outburst. Afterwards Amu fell on her knees, as if all her strength had left her body. Of course, before her knees actually touched the floor, Ikuto caught her and picked her up, princess style.

"I think this is enough for today, let's go Amu." While he was carrying her, Amu reached the ground to pick up their basket. Then, they left. Leaving Tadase, who was still standing there not know what to say. Eventually, shopping to fill Ikuto's fridge resulted in 6 plastic bags. Both carried 3 bags, but ever since her outburst neither of them had said anything. They went where they feet dragged them. Amu, who was very ashamed and scared of how Ikuto would think of her after all that and Ikuto, who was happy as hell that she felt that way about him and defended him, from the Kiddy King, no less. They arrived at their amusement park without realizing it.

"Let's rest for a while Amu" Ikuto already motioned to their bench when he said it.

Amu quietly followed, sat next to him. All of her emotions from the last 15 minutes came rushing out again. She started crying, hard. Ikuto was surprised by yet another outburst and didn't really know what to do. He did notice that she tried to say something in between her sobs.

"What's wrong Amu? Breathe slowly" he was kind of panicking that she was hyperventilating or something.

"It's just, you hate me now don't you? After I went out like that, not thinking about your feelings"

She expected an answer, but instead his both hands cupped her cheeks and he looked her in the eyes. He smiled. He just… smiled at her

"Foolish girl. You should've known how happy I was when you said all those stuff. Who wouldn't want to hear those things from his favorite girl?"

"Really? You're not saying this just to make me feel better? You don't hate me?"

"Of course not, how could I ever hate you? You, my favorite person?" Amu couldn't believe what he was saying. Actually, he himself couldn't believe that he was spilling all of his emotions to her. She had that big of an impact on him.

She could feel her tears coming up again, so much happiness was too much for her. Ikuto smiled and kissed her tears away.


End file.
